I'll love you
by Mattyxmk
Summary: Winry has nightmares,Als there to comfort.One shot! violence and gore..kinda fluffy..*UPDATED*


I'll always love you

Winry Rockbell lay down in her small bed, lonely, as she normally was. Edward had been gone for almost three years now and the pain of him leaving her hadn't followed him as soon as she had hoped.

She was snapped from any lingering thoughts of Ed, a knock on her front door being heard, followed by her dog, Den, barking loudly at the intruder. Sighing, she stood up, slightly stretching, before walking down her stairs to see how it was.

Her eyes widened slightly as she opened her door, Don running out to greet her guest. "Alphonse?"

"Hey, Winry," he chirped happily, "Cold I come inside?"

"Of course" She replied, smiling to him, "but why are you here so late?"

He pouted at her as she lead him through her house. "Do you not want me here?"

"No! It's not that at all," the blond exclaimed quickly, not wanting to make her guest feel awkward. "I was just curious about the random drop in."

He laughed softly at her, " I was kidding, Winery. I was just feeling slightly...alone... so I decided to visit you."

"Oh alright then," she replied, her tone understanding, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please."

Making her way to the kitchen, Winry never noticed the dull golden eyes following her every move with longing. The girl came back into her guests view, withing fifteen minuets, carrying a two cups in her hands. Giving one of the cups to the alchemist, she sat down across from him on an opposite couch.

The two of them started talking, small at first, before it evolved into something larger, mostly concerning their past and Edward, Al didn't remember much of the years he and his brother spent searching for the philosophers stone, so he loved hearing about the endeavors that Winry did know about. It was around two am before they had finally looked at the time, feeling sleep creeping up on them.

The blue eyes girl stood up from her seat, turning towards her guest. "Al, it's getting pretty late...want to sleep with me for the night?"

"Uh..in the guest room?" The stuttering blond asked her quickly, his face slightly flushed.

"Winry giggled, nodding in response. "Of course, I wouldn't make you sleep on the couch."

"Oh, of course..." Al replied, still slightly flushed.

Winery started trudging up the stairs, Al slowly following behind her, before they both said their good nights. The blond woman entered her own room, plopping down on it unceremoniously. Her blue, expressive, eyes stared up at her ceiling, not really seeing it, though still trying to ask it the questions that she couldn't ask the man that would be able to answer them. After what seemed like hours of sleeplessness, she finally drifted off, still hoping.

White.

The absence was everywhere. No matter where the blond woman turned, it was completely surrounding her. She seemed to stand in the middle of it all, the only color to be seen.

"Winry." she heard a voice call out her name, the coldness of it causing a chill ti run down her spine. She slowly turned towards it, cornflower blue locking on what had called out to her.

"Edward?" her eyes widened, he stood just a few feet away from her, blood splattered across his small frame, mostly covering his right arm. The life was gone from his usually fire filled eyes, hollow and giving him a resemblance close to death.

"Hello, Winry." he replied to her small outburst, seeming as though he hadn't seen her for a few weeks instead of years.

She stared at him for a few moments, shocked, before screaming his name out loudly, her body lunging towards his own. Wrapping her arms around his smaller frame, she pulled him closely to her as if she was afraid that he would disappear again.

"Why?" Ed asked the other, Winry's body jerking slightly at his cold tone.

The blond pushed herself closer to her love, ignoring the blood that she smelt. "What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you stop me?" he asked, his voice still devoid of all emotion. "Why did you let me leave? You could have come along with me...then neither of us would be so alone..."

"But you wouldn't let me!" She exclaimed, pulling back to to look at him pleadingly, "How was I to stop you? I wasn't there."

"You should have been there for me, Winry." Ed replied, spite filling his voice as he said her name, the first emotion that he showed. "If you did love me, you would have been there instead of Rose..."

"I would have been there if you told me! If you hadn't kept every damn thing a secret from me!" she cried out desperately, tears now forming in her eyes. "I've always loved you, I would have stayed by your side..."

"Excuses, excuses, my dearest Winry," Ed started,catching the females attention enough for her to catch a hollow smirk stretching across his features. 'It's now time for you to make the ultimate equivalent exchange for your love, it's time your you to die!"

Edward pushed Winry away from him, hes auto-mail arm twisting into a jagged blade, before he forced it into her chest, his smirk growing into a contorted grin, twisting his face as she screamed and fell...

Falling...

Falling...

To her death.

"No!" Winry screamed out, her blue eyes snapping awake as her body jerked her to sit up fully.

She was drenched in a cold sweat, not in her own blood, "So...it was a dream?" the girl breathed out, hugging her knees as she began to cry into them.

Her door burst opening, reveling Al, staring at her worriedly. 'Winry? Whats wrong?"

The blond girl quickly wiped her tears, addressing Alphonse, "Al, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Y-yeah..wh..are you alright?" he asked her, concern lacing the blond boys tone.

"Yes, I'm sorry...It was only a dream..."

Al walked over to her, his golden eyes boring into hers with slight anger "It was about Ed."

A gasp left pink lips at the mention of his name, her blue eyes snapping back up to meet his own, "How did you-"

"He should never have left you here alone, I would never do that to anyone that I cared for." Winry stared at him, shocked from the anger that was filling his normally warm eyes.

"But it's not his fault! He had-" She was once against cut off by Al, though this time it was silenced when his lips met hers in a kiss.

New tears formed in her eyes as she felt the passion and sorrow the other felt, letting her know that he wasn't the only one that had been hurt by Edward. She slowly started to kiss the boy she had known for so long back, but as she did he seemed to snap out of his spontaneous mood. His body pulled away from her quickly as though Winry was fire.

They stared at each other, both of their faces aflame with what had just transpired. "I'm sorry..." Al said, starting to stand awkwardly "I didn't mean..."

Winry quickly flung her arms around the other, silencing his as he stopped his movements. "Thank you." She whispered, causing him to flush, her arms sliding back around her in return.

She clung to him tightly, their bodies enclosed in an embrace till the long hours of the night. He rested his head on top of hers, holding her long after she fell asleep, right until the sun had started filling the room.

Resting Winery down, back into a lying position, he lightly kissed her lips, settling beside her. "I'll never leave you," Al whispered, "I will steal your heart away from Ed."

**Please leave reviews! And I hope you liked it!**


End file.
